houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfighters
Information The smallest manned vessels in service, ranging from five to twenty meters long, Starfighters are useful in swarms or for atmospheric operations. They often carry a variety of weapons that make them flexible in a number of situations. Aries For the Manufacturer See: Aries Corporation Aries Spartan Transatmospheric fighter Micro phase cannon, MG, missiles, 3x Torp/alternate stores Aries Stealth Fighter Various, 2x internal weapon bay Aries Stealth Drone Various, 2x internal weapon bay Aries Combat Support Drone Micro phase cannon, 2x internal weapon bay Dominion Z4 Heavy Fighter 6x Micro phase cannon, Pulse lasers, Missiles, Torpedoes Z5A Atmospheric Fighter 4x Micro phase cannon, Missiles, Nuclear missiles Z5 Interceptor 4x Micro phase cannon, Missiles, Torpedo Z5L Light Interceptor 2-4x Micro phase cannon, Missiles, Torpedo Z5H Attack Bomber 4x Micro phase cannon, Missiles, 4x Torpedo Z5W/Z5P Advanced Interceptor Z5X / Z6D -Ruling House Exclusive Heavy Drone 2x Particle Beam, 8x Micro phase cannon, 6x Torpedo Z5Y -Kharbos Exclusive (Designation may change) Afterburner Z5Z -Ber'helum Exclusive 2x short barrel particle beam, 2-4x Micro phase cannon, 4x Torpedo Z10 Avenger Drone starfighter 2x Maneuver thruster/turret, 4x Torpedo ZDR-01 Dominion mass production Drone Starfighter ZDR-02 Dominion mass production Drone Starfighter Kavarian V-100 Light Drone 2x Micro phase cannon, missiles? V-400 light fighter 2x Micro phase cannon, missiles V-600 Marauder 4x Micro phase cannon*, Missiles, MG, Misc. ground attack stores V-688 Enforcer 4x Micro phase cannon, Missiles, Torpedo KV-980 Iratar Multi-Role Fighter] KV-1200 Atmospheric Gunship 1x Reconfigurable ventral turret, Missile hardpoints, antimissile systems KU-12 Death Pod 0-2x Micro phase cannon Neeran (Empire) Neeran Light Fighter 3x Micro phase cannon, missiles PCCG & Privately manufactured CCD "Burlock" Heavy Fighter 2x Modular heavy weapon mount, Internal missile bay CCD "Duckbill" AKA "Bill" Light Fighter (Bears a slight resemblance to the R-41 Starchaser) 4x Micro phase cannon, 1x Modular heavy weapon mount Needle fighter 4x Micro phase cannon, micro missiles Pirate Warlord Flying Wing 6x Micro phase cannon, Misc. stores, 8x Torpedo Republic RF-01 Jumpjet Atmospheric fighter (Legacy Ship) Lasers, missiles, Nuclear missiles RF-95 Crescent Interceptor (Legacy Ship) 4x Lasers or phase cannon, Nuclear Missiles RF-100 Gilded Eagle (Legacy Ship) 4x Micro phase cannon, Various Missiles RF-208 Scimitar Interceptor 4x Micro phase cannon, Nuclear Missiles RF-212 Light escort fighter 4x Micro phase cannon, missiles RF-211 Type 4 Attack Bomber 4x Micro phase cannon, 4x Torpedo or 4x modular missile system(MMS) RX-211 Type 4 Attack Bomber Prototype 8x Micro phase cannon, 4x Torpedo or 4x MMS RF-350 Type-6 Attack Bomber 6-8x Micro phase cannon, 6x Torpedo or MMS RF-355 Type-8 Attack Bomber (Type-6 Upgrade) 8x Micro phase cannon, 6x Torpedo or MMS RF-356 Type-10 Attack Bomber (Type-6 Upgrade) 8x Micro phase cannon, 6x Torpedo or MMS RF-370 Type-12 Attack Bomber 4x Micro phase cannon, 12x Torpedo or MMS RF-379 Alliance Advanced Systems Testbed / Heavy Interceptor 4-8x Micro phase cannon, Classified weapons or equipment RF-380 Praetorian Heavy Interceptor ''' 6x Micro phase cannon or ? x Short barrel particle beam, various Missiles '''Rovinar Volans Class Shallan Umbra Starfighter 4x Micro phase cannon, MG, Micro Missiles, 2x Torpedo Shade Heavy Fighter Terran MDF-50 Cobra (Legacy Ship) MDF-55 Super Cobra (Legacy Ship) TF-111 Space Fighter (Legacy Ship) MG, Lasers,Microphase cannon, missiles TF-27 Crossbow Heavy Fighter (Legacy Ship) 4x Micro phase cannon, MG, Missiles, Torpedo TF-44 Broadhead Heavy Fighter (Legacy Ship) 6x Micro phase cannon, Light turrets, Missiles, Torpedoes TF-45 Hornet (Legacy Ship) 4x Micro phase cannon or 8x pulse lasers, MG, Missiles TF-70 Asp Heavy Starfighter (Legacy Ship) TF-71 Star Hawk (Legacy Ship) 6x Pulse laser, Missiles, 12x mass driver or 12x MG TF-82 Arrow 4x Micro phase cannon, micro missiles TF-83-S Atmospheric Arrow 4x Micro phase cannon, MG, micro missiles TF-87 Skybolt Attack Bomber 4 - 8x Micro phase cannon, 0 - 2x light point defense turret, 6x Torpedo or MMS, micro missiles Category:Starfighters Category:Ships